


Realization

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Love Potion/Spell, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: Draco Malfoy walks into a Pub and eventually remembers something he wishes he hadn't.Part of Draco's Den, A Slytherin walks into a pub.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to emotionalsupporthufflepuff for her beta help on this, you are amazing!

"Last pint before I take off for the night, you filthy pigs," Hannah called with a cheeky grin to the laughing group of her regulars seated at the round table next to the bar. 

For a Saturday night, The Leaky Cauldron was only slightly less than its usual crazy. Of course, with it being just a couple of weeks before Christmas, the famous watering hole and entrance to Wizarding London was bound to pick up in the next couple of days. Although glad to see the pub thriving, she would be happy when things started to quiet down a bit after the New Year. 

She heard a body sit down at the stool in front of the counter, followed by the unmistakable scent of bergamot aftershave and leather. She tried to halt the unsolicited vision that barged into her mind - one she replayed anytime she craved the feeling of being needed. Then he spoke, and his voice was like a mist cascading down upon her. 

"Ogden's finest, please. Make it neat." 

Hannah turned to look into the silver-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy as a blush graced her cheeks, and she struggled to breathe over the lump forming in her throat. 

"Draco, wow. Um, you look great. How have you been?" she rushed out as she poured his drink with slightly trembling hands. Remembering his hands running up and over the curve of her arse. Searching to release her from the confines of her school uniform. 

Draco eyed her up and down with a confused look on his face. "I assume I know you since you know me." He lit up a cigarette as he looked at her skeptically, trying to place her. 

"It's me, Hannah…" She responded, uncertainty crossing her face. How could he not know her name? He would breathe out her name repeatedly into the whorls of her ear as he would plunge deep inside her as the water from the prefect's bathtub would slosh out the side to the rhythm of their joining.

"Right. Um ..." The perfectly dressed man casually looked her up and down again, appraising her. Obviously, pleased with what he saw, but there was no recognition in his eyes. "Ravenclaw?"

"Hufflepuff, actually..." Hannah giggled slightly as she recalled how he would use her black and yellow scarf to bind her hands behind her back as he would take from behind relentlessly. 

He took a drag and waved absently, looking around the pub, "Right, you used to date that prat Jonathan Filch or something?" 

Coyly looking up at him, she pushed her blond locks behind her ears and answered, "Draco, his name was Justin." Her mind replayed the memories of Draco's impassioned pleas for her to leave her boyfriend and run away with him.

"Hey, wait. Now I remember you…" Draco directed his lit cigarette at her as recognition filled him as he eyed her. 

Hannah's heart jumped inside her chest. She was grateful that her barmaid Jill had arrived for her shift and helped with the few patrons who were standing at the bar. 

She pushed her arms together and projected herself towards the Malfoy heir, giving him a clear view down her low cut shirt, hoping that would help to jog his memory a little more. He had worshiped her breasts and had often run his stiff cock through her cleavage's chasm till his cum would drip down her face in rivulets. 

"Weren't we prefects at the same time?" 

Hannah allowed a charming smile to grace her lips, the same lips he used to appreciate as she wrapped them along his length and sucked greedily till her name was just a wisp of air on his breath. 

He took another drag, letting the smoke billow between them. "Yeah, and you used to always bring me those interesting little homemade drinks each time we had patrol together." Draco furrowed his brow as he looked off into space momentarily before glimpsing over to the somewhat attractive blonde from his past. 

He shot back the last of his drink and snuffed out his cigarette before saying, "Well, this has been... really...well, it was good catching up with you, Heather…Er...Hannah. But I have some Christmas shopping to do, and I must be off." 

Before Draco could grab his gloves off the counter to put them on, Hannah placed her hand over the top of his hastily. "No, please, Draco. You should stay for another drink. She caressed gently over the top of his hand, making sure he understood the meaning of her offer. "Please, it's on the house."

Having overheard Hannah's offer of another drink, Jill arrived and was about to pour for him. 

Hannah immediately moved her hand to cover the top of Draco's empty tumbler. 

"No, Jill. I'd like to offer Draco one of my own concoctions." 

Draco glanced her up and down approvingly with a cocky smirk spread across his full lips. The same lips that she had convinced to kiss her greedily. It had been easy enough to turn the son of the Deatheater responsible for her mother's death. Draco had been putty in her hands as soon as he drank her homemade Love Potion. 

And now was her chance to finish what she had started.

"We've got her...Move." Draco announced into the cuff of his jacket as a multitude of well-armed Aurors apparated into the pub. 

Hannah felt the tightening pull of an  _ incarcerous _ tightening around her wrist. "Hannah Abbott, you are under arrest for the illegal potioning and murder of four men."

Draco pressed her against the wall and started running his hands over her body, looking for her wand. Hannah began to giggle to herself before escalating into a full-blown sinister laugh, "Oh, Just like old times, huh, Draco?"

Draco spun her around after seizing her wand and a knife and placing them in an evidence bag. He handed her off to the nearest Auror, ready to transport her to the Akhaban holding cell. He then motioned at Jill to take a seat so he could start getting a statement from her. Without even glancing up, he answered, "I haven't the foggiest idea, what you are prattling on about, Heath...Hannah." 

As she was being led out of the pub entrance, she swung her blond curls behind her and shrieked out. "Oh, I think you do."

Draco's gaze flew to her parting figure as a sudden realization hit him. He was lucky to be alive as he had been the first target of the Potions Poacher. 


End file.
